


school days

by HwaStars



Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cat Hybrid Choi San, Cat Hybrid Kim Hongjoong, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog Hybrid Jeong Yunho, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Jung Wooyoung, Hybrids, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: Seonghwa's three hybrids go to school, but the experience doesn't go so well
Series: seonghwa and his baby hybrids [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	school days

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the reqs @yourbabystar and @b_luebird, i hope you like it <3
> 
> there is bullying in this work, so if that bothers you please don't engage with this!

The idea of sending the hybrids to school had never even crossed Seonghwa’s mind until his close friend and coworker Yeosang had brought it up during their lunch break.

“Yunho’s the top of his class and he’s barely been there for a few months”. He had said proudly. Yeosang really shone in the role of a proud father with his dog hybrid Yunho, and it never showed through more than in this moment. 

“I can’t say he doesn’t have a hard time.” Yeosang’s brows furrow while Seonghwa listens intently. “He’s practically the only hybrid there, so he feels quite left out.” Seonghwa pouts in sympathy.

“The hybrids aren’t really close with anybody apart from me, so it could be good for them if they went”. Seonghwa says.

“I’m sure Yunho will be great friends with the trio if they go to school.” Yeosang says. Seonghwa smiles, which Yeosang returns.

═══════☆═══════

“But appa, I don’t  _ wanna. _ ” Wooyoung whines and huffs, though no amount of complaining would get Seonghwa to change his mind.

“Just try it out for a day and we’ll see how it is, okay?” Seonghwa reassures them softly. “We can stop and go back to how things are if you don’t like it, okay?”

Hongjoong pouts, but doesn’t outwardly verbalize his complaints like Wooyoung does. Spending a whole day away from his appa at this “school” sounded like absolute hell, even if he had Wooyoung and San with him. Despite that, unlike Wooyoung and San, he knew he had no choice but to grit his teeth and bear it.

Seonghwa couldn’t help but inwardly squeal at how adorable the trio looked in their oversized backpacks and school uniforms. Before taking at least hundreds of photos of them with their frustrated pouts, Seonghwa gets the family to make their way into the car.

Wooyoung was still grumpy when they bustled out in front of the ginormous looking school. His senses were overloaded with all these new scents, and honestly, he didn’t hate it. His ears perk up when he notices another hybrid, standing at the schoolgate. 

“Appa lookie! ‘S a friend!” He says, pointing towards the tall dog hybrid.

“He looks scawy.” Hongjoong pouts, his height intimidating to the kitten hybrid.

“That’s Yunho! He’s Yeosang-hyung’s hybrid, and he’ll be your friend at school.” Seonghwa smiles at the trio, leading them over to the tall hybrid and his appa.

“Ah, it’s good to see you guys here! I’m glad you came, Yunho’s so excited to have new friends.” Their Yeosang-hyung bends down to their height, giving them high fives and hugs. The trio loved their Yeosang-hyung, though they had never met Yunho.

The hybrids shyly introduce themselves to each other, trying their best not to hide behind their respective appas, making both of them internally squeal at how adorable they all are.

The moment is interrupted with the sound of a familiar bell ringing.

“Okay, you guys have to get to class now. I’ll be back to pick you guys up once school ends, okay?” They all nod sadly, having gotten all of their complaints out back home. They give Seonghwa their final hugs and kisses, then follow Yunho to their classroom.

The trio had no idea what to expect.

═══════☆═══════

“School is fun!” Wooyoung says happily in the car ride home. Hongjoong silently nods in agreement.

“Today we painted pwetty pictures with Yuyu-hyung an’ learned the alp… uhm, allyfa… Woo, what’s it called again?” San struggles for a moment.

“The allyphabet!” Wooyoung says beaming.

“Aww, you guys learned the alphabet?” Seonghwa asks fondly. They all nod, beaming with pride. They recite the exciting alphabet song they learned all the way home. 

“So you guys want to go again tomorrow?” They all nod excitedly, looking forward to what else their school days would bring them.

═══════☆═══════

San, Wooyoung and Hongjoong excitedly open their lunchboxes, revealing the triangle shaped sandwiches and snacks Seonghwa had packed for them. Yunho sits with them, enjoying his own lunch while they all chatter away about what they learned in class today. Hongjoong was excited to have learned all about shapes today!

Their conversation is interrupted when a boy who Hongjoong recognizes is from their class approaches them with his arms crossed, two other scary looking boys behind him. He has black hair and stands much taller than Hongjoong and even Yunho, making him crane his neck to look up at him.

“Look at that, the dog actually made friends.” The scary tall boy giggles, glaring at Yunho who cowers nervously.

“And they’re cats… Yucky! I don’t like cats, they make me sneeze.” One of the other two boys says, the other two agreeing with him.

“You know, I heard that cats don’t like water… Should we test that?” The four hybrids collectively gasp nervously when they see he’s holding a clear, full waterbottle. 

Hongjoong feels his bottom lip quiver, but he does his best to hold his tears back, not wanting them to make fun of him for crying. Why were they being so mean to them? 

“S-Stop it! Go away, don’ be mean to my hyungies!” He finds himself yelling at them, his voice shaking.

“Awe, are you gonna cry? Are you gonna go tell your mommy?” The tall boy says meanly.

Hongjoong hisses, jumping up and bearing his claws towards them aggressively. It doesn’t just scare them, but the other three hybrids as well. Hongjoong’s about to attack them before the three boys quickly step away, giving him an angry glare before running away.

Hongjoong lets out everything he’s feeling and bursts into tears, crying into his hands and mewling in distress.

“I-I wan’ appa! Don’ like it here!” He hiccups between sobs. The other three hug and console him until he’s calmed down a little bit.

“Is okie Joongie-hyung. We’ll see appa soon”. Wooyoung and San do their best to act like they aren’t affected by what just happened, not wanting to make Hongjoong even more upset.

  
  


═══════☆═══════

The rest of the day feels like it drags on for eternity for Hongjoong. All he wanted was to be back home in his appa’s safe embrace. But finally, he hears the last bell of the day and can’t run out of the classroom any faster, Wooyoung and San trailing right behind him.

“Appa!” He cries both happily and distressed, jumping into the front seat of the car and giving Seonghwa a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Oh my baby Joong, how was it today?”

Hongjoong merely pouts sadly, letting Wooyoung and San take over.

“Meanies hurt us an’ say icky things an’ not nice!” San says angrily. “But Joongie help us!”

“My poor babies.” Seonghwa tuts, doing his best to reach out console all three of them with head pats. “Joongie, you were so brave weren’t you?” 

Hongjoong nods. Even though the experience terrified him, he’d do it all over again to protect his brothers.


End file.
